My Life In CarnEvil
by Motoko03
Summary: Serenity is a run away princess with a bounty hunter after her. What happens when she stumbles upon a damned carnival called CarnEvil? Will their be love? Or more tears? Also, what's this about Hellboy being related to someone very powerful? Umlaut X OC
1. Coffee or Juice?

~Greeley Valley, Iowa, Midnight~

A black robed figure ran down the street at an alarming rate. Her face and hair is hidden in the hood of her long hooded cape, with the exception of her glowing, yellow cat eyes. Long black claws glistened from the long bell-bottom sleeves of her black robe. Her DDD-Cup boobs bouncing slightly. A second later, a series of snapping and gnarling noises began to catch up with her. "Oh no," She whispered, turning a very sharp corner. Her bruised, scratched, bare feet slapped against the wet cement as she broke into a full out sprint. "Their gaining on me! I can't go back, father will be even more furious with me!"

Thunder rumbled overhead and Lightning flashed, causing the hooded girl to cover her ears. The creatures that were chasing her began hooting loudly as heavy rain began to pour from the sky. The girl cursed under her breath, reeling in her bat wings flat against her back. Her long, black as pitch tail slapped against the cement. Her tail was made of material that was stronger than diamond itself. Her tail also had cresent moon shaped blades that were evenly distributed on her tail. And lastly, she had three "fingers" on the end of her long tail. They were actualy blades, and could move like actual fingers, except they had poison and were as hard as the rest of it.

When she knocked over a gargoyle that dared to venture near her powerful tail, she knocked him flat on his ass with a abrupt slap of her tail. "That will teach it!" She cheered, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

Before she realized it, she smacked into a really hard object, knocking out all the air in her lungs. She fell flat on her butt onto the slippery street. She looked up at what she ran into and cursed. It was a tall, bald, yellow skinned, one-eyed creature with teeth too big for its own mouth. He had a long robe that covered the majority of his body, with the exception of his hands, which were wrapped up in long, white bandages. "**Serenity**," his booming voice made her cringe. "**Stop this foolish act and return with us at once. Your father wants you back immediately**."

Serenity scoffed. "Well, Damodar, you're just going to have to kill me then. Cause there is no way on this entire earth that I'm going back!"

Damodar narrowed his eye at her. "**We are under strict orders to bring you back, with or with out force. Your choice**."

"Well," Serenity trailed off. "I choose…" Before any of the rest of the demons could realize it, Serenity's tail wrapped itself around Damodar's legs. With a mighty battle cry, she lifted him off the street as easily as she would a feather. Before the rest of the demons could even react, Serenity threw Damodar straight into them, knocking them all down. "Force."

The rest of her pursuers backed off a bit, knowing the full extent and power of her tail. Serenity took this to her advantage, quickly flinging herself into the air, and with a beautiful acrobatic flip, landed back on her feet. "**Stop at once**!" Damodar called, but Serenity was already gone.

~Morning, Jim's Coffee~

Serenity gasped for air as she sat down in one of the wet, hot metal seats outside Jim's Coffee shop. The heat of the chair had no effect on her. "_Finally_," she wheezed, making her wings and tail disappear as a group of humans came into eye range. "I lost them for good."

"Hello," a loud, feminine voice came from next to Serenity, making her jump out of her skin. "Welcome to Jim's Coffee, the best little coffee shop in all of Greeley Valley, how may I take your order? Coffee or juice?"

Serenity had to use all of her will power to _NOT_ release her tail and stab the woman through the chest. Clutching her heart, she looked up at the women. The cloudy sky made it hard to see all of her features, but all Serenity saw was curly black hair and glasses. Her name tag read: '_Jennifer' _in big black words. "Uh…" Serenity trailed off again. "What's '_Coffee'?"_

Jennifer gave Serenity a funny look. "Do you want juice?" Serenity, not knowing what in the world that was, nodded absentmindedly. Jennifer gave her an awkward smile, disappearing through two see-through doors just as a group of teenagers sat down at the table right next to hers.

The group consisted of two males and two females. Both boys were muscular with wide shoulders. One had short, spiky sandy-blonde hair with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. The other had long black hair that was shaggy, sunglasses, a zip up hoodie with a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

As for the girls, one of them had long red hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail, a pink t-shirt that said "_World's best kisser_", no real chest to speak of, and blue short shorts. The final girl had black hair that covered the left side of her face, black hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes.

Serenity then noticed that the Goth girl was staring straight at her, sizing her up, trying to find her eyes. Serenity made eye contact with her, purposely making her eyes glow yellow. The girl gasped, quickly averting her gaze away from Serenity.

"Isss there sssomething wrong," the blond one asked, concern hidden deeply in his voice.

The Goth girl shook her head, trying not to turn her attention to Serenity, who was still watching her. "Don't worry about it, Troy. It's nothing." Troy nodded, not fully convinced by her answer. "Besides, I think I found something."

"And what would that be," Samantha asked, examining her newly red painted nails. "And it had better be good this time! Cause last time you thought you found someplace haunted, Artemis, it ended up being a fake!"

Artemis shook her head. "No. I think we may have found something here! I heard it from the gas station guy about it!"

"Your juice, ma'am," Jennifer said sarcastically, making Serenity jump again. Jennifer set the juice box on the table, walking away. Serenity glared after Jennifer, resisting the erg to kill her.

Artemis leaned closer to her comrades as more people began to fill the place. "A haunted Carnival!" Her three companions stared at her for a second, snickered, and began to laugh uncontrollably. "What?!" Artemis inquired, turning towards the brown headed boy. "What's so funny?!"

"A-A haunted c-carnival?!" Ridley, the black shaggy haired boy, barely managed to breathe out as more laughs escaped him. "Your s-serious, r-right?!"

Artemis gritted her teeth, her right eye twitched. "Hey! A least it wasn't a "haunted" SUV like last time!" Her three companions choked on their own laughter, realizing that she made a really good point. When Artemis was sure that they wouldn't laugh, she continued. "And get this, he also told me this. "_When the moon is full and trees are bare, walk through the cemetery if you dare. Where skeletons rot and corpses fester, locate a tomb with the skull of a jester. Feed him the token all shiny and new, it is then that CarnEvil will return for you!" _She made sure to exaggerate on the '_you' _part.

Serenity raised her eyebrow, though you couldn't tell because you couldn't see her face through her cloak. A haunted carnival, she pondered, penetrating the juice box with her claws, causing a loud '_pop' _sound. Serenity ignored it, allowing the liquid to splash every where. Troy turned around in his seat at the sound, looking at Serenity. Serenity wanted to slap him when she realized that he was actually staring at her chest. Since he couldn't tell if she was looking or not, Serenity cleared her throat. Troy blushed, turning away. Just to mess with them, Serenity turned her head towards the frightened group of teenagers. "You said a haunted carnival, right?" She asked, scooting her chair right in between Troy and Ridley. Serenity sneered when she saw the two boys turn red as tomatoes and the two girls give her nasty death glares.

Artemis looked at Serenity, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but her face was hidden in darkness and the cloudy sky didn't help at all. "Yes. You know something about it?"

Serenity shook her head. "Nope. I was just curious. And in that riddle, it said, "_when the moon is full_", right?" When none of them gave her an answer, Serenity continued. "Well, in exactly two weeks from now, it is going to be a full moon." She could feel the group's gaze on her, demanding more information. "So, if you're going there to see an actual haunted place or something, I would wait until then. Are you guys some kind of ghost hunters or something?"

Samantha, when she finally had control over her mouth, spoke up. "Yes. We vanquish evil, as well as monsters that step out of line and bring peace to the earth."

"Is it your job?"

"No. Our destiny."

Serenity resisted the erg to burst out laughing. Finally, Ridley mustered the courage to ask, "What's your name?"

"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you," Serenity said plainly, getting up from her seat. Just as she was about to say something else, in the corner of her vision, she saw a gargoyle fly over head. _Shit, they found me already_, Serenity glanced back at the four, giving them a small wave. "This was a nice chat and all, but I have to get going."

"Will we ever see you again?" Ridley asked, sounding pretty pathetic.

Serenity shrugged. "Maybe." Before they could ask her anything else, Serenity was gone.

Troy leaned over to Ridley, whispering in his ear. "Ssshe wasss really hot, even though we couldn't ssssee her faccce." Ridley nodded in agreement. The two girls cleared their throats loudly. Both boys turned back to them. "Sssorry." Troy apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"_Wait_," Jennifer called, running out of the coffee shop, out of breath.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, raising her right eyebrow. The other three turned to Jennifer, resisting the erg to tell her that she is really late.

"That girl left without paying for her juice!" Jennifer shouted, still looking around for the mysterious girl.

The four anime fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Hello! This is about , as you can guess, a run away princess who is running from her father. But, **_**who**_** exactly is her father? Lol. You'll find out soon enough.**

**And Hellboy and the others wont be there until a bit later. Also, Hellboy's two children, Katie and Trever (Who belong to emily_twilight), will also be in here. Along with her other OC, Alice! :)**


	2. CarnEvil

~ A Few Hours Later~

Rain poured down at a blinding rate as Serenity ran down Henry Street. Her lungs were screaming for air, her battered feet ached, and her head pounded. She had been running for hours through this town, and no matter what she did, they still managed to find her. "I need to find somewhere to hide." she panted, nearly slipping as she turned another corner.

"**Stop her**," Damodar shouted behind her, his thundering footsteps adding to her growing headache. The sound of something piercing through the air made Serenity's blood freeze in her veins.

Before she could react, a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to trip on her own feet. She flipped in the air, landing on her back. She screamed as what ever it was that pierced her abdomen shoved itself deeper into her body. Knowing what to do, she grabbed the long handle of the spear, took in a deep breath, and yanked it out of her abdomen. A shrill screech escaped her; she curled into a fatal position, her tail coming out and wrapping itself around her.

"**Halt**," she heard Damodar command, the thundering footsteps coming to an abrupt stop. Serenity winced as Damodar used his foot to turn her over onto her back. "_**Who did this?!" **_Damodar roared, tuning back to his army. "**Who did this to her?! Do you know what will happen to all of us when her brother hears of this?! If the person responsible does not speak up now, every one of you will suffer!"**

Everyone cleared a path as a short, red haired elf stepped through. He looked scared beyond belief. Damodar sneered. **"Ah, Edwin, why am I not surprised**?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Edwin stammered, fear hidden in his voice. "I forgot that we weren't supposed to harm her! I forgot that she was the-"

"_**SILENCE**_," Damodar barked, making Serenity whimper again. Damodar scoffed, yanking off the bandages that hide his arms. "**You shall be punished for the worst crime in hell**. **Be thankful I'm not feeding you to Ceberus..."**

Edwin began to back away, but the rest of Damodar's army kept him from going back too far. "NO! Please, sir! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He began to whimper, and through the heavy downpour, Serenity could smell tears.

Damodar sneered, grabbing onto the side of Edwin's tiny head. "**Time for you to be silent**." Serenity averted her eyes as the poor elf began to slowly turn into stone. Pretty soon, Edwin's screams came to a sudden halt. When Serenity had the courage to look back, she looked at the now pure stone elf and blinked. Her head began to feel lighter and the pain in her abdomen increased.

"Sir," One of Damodar's soldier's, the gargoyle, spoke up as Damodar wrapped his arms in the bandages. Damodar made a small flick with his right arm, indicating for him to continue. The Gargoyle nodded, continuing. "Sir, what about Edwin's body?"

Damodar, when he had his hands completely covered, walked over to the screaming statue, and roughly flicked it on the forehead. A second later, Edwin crumbled to dust. "**Problem solved**."

"What about the pr-" The gargoyle was cut of by Serenity whacking him up side his head with her tail.

"I'm not going back! _Ever_," Serenity screamed, her hands glowing black with some sort of black aura. "You can tell my father that!" Mustering what was left of her energy into her hands, she slammed her right hand into the ground, opening a portal. She then threw a black sphere with her left hand at Damodar, knocking him onto the pavement. Using her tail as a lever, she pushed herself into the portal.

"**After her**," Damodar hollered over the rain, sitting up, pointing at the slowly closing portal. Every one of them made a dramatic dive for the portal, but only managed to hit hard, hot pavement as the portal disappeared. Damodar, upon seeing his army in a huge dog pile, hid his face in his right bandaged hand, letting out a sigh. "**Our Lord is not going to be very happy with this."**

Oh boy, you dont know how much Damodar wished that that statement wasn't true. Also, he wasn't refering to Serenity's father...

*********

Serenity nearly screamed when she landed in a tree, on her stomach. Her breathing became quick and sharp. "I…have…to get…out of…this tree!" She muttered, looking over to the left, and spitting blood out of her mouth.

As best she could, she lifted her tail as high as she could muster, and sliced off the huge tree branch that held her up in the air. She landed on the cold wet ground with a loud thud, groaning as her vision began to fade in and out. Using her tail as a cane, she managed to get on her feet.

"Where…am…I," she panted, looking from one tombstone to the next. Suddenly, she saw a dim glowing light in the distance. Dazed and curious, she began to walk towards the light. But she stopped when she felt a real sharp pain in her right ankle. She leaned more on her tail, limping towards the strange light.

Suddenly, the sound of music soon greeted her ears. She brought her hand to her hood, sighing. "Why would…" She coughed, covering her mouth as blood began to fill her mouth. "There be…music…in…the…middle…of…a cemetery…?"

The rain, much to Serenity's luck, began to pour even _MORE_ harder than before, to the point where it felt like needles. She looked up, only to see a giant rollercoaster towering over her, making her feel like an ant. She blinked slowly, wondering why in the world would there be a giant rollercoaster in the middle of a cemetery. Her vision finally began to get worse as she drew nearer to the coaster. Then, it came to her, loud and clear.

She found CarnEvil!

She smiled inwardly as she somehow managed to make it all the way to the shooting gallery. There, she finally collapsed in the mud, allowing the darkness to come and consume her.

*****

Umlaut yawned loudly as he sat on his bed, waiting for Hokis to _FINALLY_ finish the book he had been reading for the past few hours. Umlaut was in his usual atire, a gold and purple jester outfit with gloves that covered his two inch long, 1/2 inch thick, clawed hands. Jester shoes, one being purple and the right gold. He also had a jester hat on, once again, purple and gold. His brown hair poked out of his hat and sat on his skeletal forehead. He was very skinny, but also muscular. He, himself, was an undead jester.

Hokis was another story. He had crimson red hair with silver tips, yellow demon eyes, and black bull horns that poked out of the top of his forehead. He had a long, black monkey-like tail with a spade-shaped blade on the end. He wore black jeans with a plain black pull over hoodie. He also had a black mask that had a yellow lightning bolt running across it, which was on at the moment, consealing his face. He also had long sharp claws, though not as long and thick as Umlaut's.

Speaking of Umlaut, he was resting his head in his left arm, resisting the erg to fall asleep. He tapped his finger against the bed impatiently, the bells on his hat giggling as he shifted his position into a sit up. "Are you done YET, Hokis?!" He asked, sounding a little bit whiny.

The red head lifted his right pointer finger at Umlaut, not moving his gaze a bit from the book. His spaded tail swayed lazily behind him. Umlaut whined, grabbing one of his deformed stuffed bears and throwing it at Hokis's head, bouncing off of his horns that came out of his forehead. "You're no fun!"

Hokis nodded absentmindedly. "That's nice."

Thunder rumbled over head, causing the shack to creek a little. "Ya skhazshu po tebe s uma," Umlaut souted in Russian at Hokis, who ignored him. **(Translation: You drive me crazy)**

Umlaut sighed in defeat, getting up from his bed, stretching his hands behind his back. "Well, I'm going out for a few hours. Alone. In the rain." When he got no response from his friend, Umlaut gritted his razor sharp teeth, grabbing the door handle, and threw the door open dramatically. He jumped back and nearly lost his head when he saw Eyeclops standing there, soaked to the bone.

Hokis looked up from his book at the sound of Umlaut's sudden outburst. Eyeclops walked into the shack, sitting down in a chair, taking in steady breaths. "Hello, Umlaut, Hokis."

When Umlaut had some of his dignity back, he cleared his throat loudly. "What brings you here, Eyeclops?"

Eyeclops shook some of the rain off him, sighing. "I'm here to inform you two of some very interesting news."

"Humans," Both Umlaut and Hokis asked in a union, quickly exchanging each other's glances.

Hocus felt relieved when the two-headed ogre shook his heads. "No. A girl."

"Girl," Both Umlaut and Hokis shouted at the same time again, staring at the two headed ogre, waiting for him to spill more beans.

Eyeclops nodded. "Yes. A couple of the Mortito's found her knocked out cold by the shooting gallery. They said that she was bleeding profoundly. They came and got me, and I thought I could ask you two if you could take her under your wings for a bit. At least, until Tökkentäkker says so."

"And… where is she," Hokis asked, walking towards the door.

"Still at the shooting gallery."

"Why didn't you grab her?!"

Eyeclops pointed out side. "Cause the rain is too heavy for me to see anything. I have too many eyes, and that blasted rain isn't helping!"

Hokis sighed, turning around towards the bed. "Let go Um-" But the Jester was nowhere to be seen. Hokis groaned, running out into the dagger rain. "What's so special about a girl being at a shooting gallery?" He thought aloud, running even faster. As Hokis ran, the rain soon began to feel like daggers poking through his robe. "I sure hope that the girl doesn't die." He sighed, breaking out into a full out sprint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! Incase if some of you don't know what Umlaut looks like in his full body, go to this website called 'DeviantArt' and type in his name in search, he should pop up. Same goes with Hokis (Once I get a picture of him drawn).**

**Yes, Umlaut is Russian! I wil explain his past in here sometime soon! Maybe Hokis's too!**

**Also, If you don't know what 'CarnEvil' is, it's a first person shooter game. There aren't very many of them left, but you can find it on YouTube. You should go watch it, it's a really good game. **

**Well…to me it is! ^~^**


	3. And they call it puppy love!

Hokis panted heavily, stopping a few feet away from the shooting gallery. He looked around through the down pour, trying to find his undead best friend. "Umlaut," Hokis called, walking closer to the shooting gallery. "Where are you?"

"_Over here, Hokis_," Came the Jester's voice from the other side of the shooting gallery. Hokis sighed in relief, walking around to the front of the gallery. Hokis quickly moved out of the way as a couple of Human fly's came buzzing from behind him. It didn't take Hokis long to find the Jester kneeling down on the ground, his hat pressed down against his head from being drenched in rain.

"Umlaut," Hokis began, but was cut off by Umlaut standing up abruptly. Hokis looked more closely in Umlaut's arms only to see a black bundle. The bundle had a clawed hand visible across the front, and a long, strange looking tail that lied lifelessly on the ground.

Before the demon boy could ask, Umlaut was already a few yards ahead of him. Hokis rolled his eyes, running after Umlaut. When he finally reached the shack, he was shivering from head to toe. As he ringed out some of the water from his hoodie, he slowly turned his gaze at Umlaut. The bells on Umlaut's hat jingled slightly as he gently placed the body on his bed.

Eyeclops quickly got out of his seat, heading for the cabinets. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Umlaut nodded, moving aside as Eyeclops came over holding a first aid kit in one hand. Hokis sighed, flopping down on the couch. Curious, he asked. "How bad are her wounds?"

Eyeclops turned his right head to look at Hokis. "Pretty serious." It said, as the other head continued to do his work. "What ever it was that pierced her, managed to get some of her vital organs-"

"Will she be okay," Umlaut interrupted, also taking a seat on the couch next to Hokis. The demon turn to look at his friend, but only saw the Jester look away.

The right head slightly nodded. "It's about a 50, 50 % chance. At this rate, all that blood gone, I'm not sure." Hokis arched an unseen eyebrow when Umlaut winced at Eyeclops answer.

"_It would be a lot easier if I could see her face_," Eyeclops complained, turning his right head back to finish the work he started.

____________________________________________________________

After about an hour or so, Eyeclops finally stood up, looking down at his handy work. "There. All done."

Hokis stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm surprised that you actually helped someone. If I remember correctly, doesn't this place kill people? Not help them."

Eyeclops chuckled. "We kill _HUMANS_, not _Non-humans_." Eyeclops yawned, walking to the front door. "Well, I need to be going. I need to get back to The Freak Show and settle down everyone. Junior is pretty upset at this storm." Hokis nodded, watching Eyeclops walk through the thresh hold and into the rain. Hokis went to the door, and gently closed it.

Hokis sighed, turning back to Umlaut. "So…what now?"

Umlaut shrugged, walking over to the girl that laid soundlessly on his bed. He then began to stare into the girl's hood, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. "Hokis. You've got to see this! Her face is literally cover by darkness!"

Hokis shook his head, adjusting his mask a bit. "Umlaut, it's rude to stare at people like that."

Umlaut waved away the last comment, turning his head a bit to the right to get a better look. When Hokis cleared his throat loudly, Umlaut looked up at Hokis. "Oh, come _on_, Hokis! What could possibly happen-"

"_**Watch out**_," Hocus shouted as the girls' tail came to life behind the unsuspecting jester and wrapped itself around Umlaut, snaking around his waist and neck.

Hokis ran towards the tail, leaped, ready to take it down. But suddenly, a giant black hand came out of nowhere and snatched Hokis out of the air, and held in next to Umlaut, who was struggling as hard as he could against the tail, but to no avail. Hokis tried to free himself from the force that was shapped into a fist, but he couldn't. His horns began to feel light on his head as black energy flashed in between his horns. What the...?

Hokis, by sudden inpluse, looked down into the girl's hood, only to have bright yellow cat eyes glare back at him. "_Who…__are__…you…" _the girl asked, her voice sounding a bit raspy. When none of them answered, she tightened her grip on them. "_Answer.._."

Finally, Umlaut was the one to speak. "Privet! Ochen rad chto u tebya vsyo khorosho! I'm Umlaut, and this is my friend Hokis Vladmir Pokis." Umlaut nodded, patting her tail gently, making sure not to get the sharp cresent moon blades. "Now that you know our names, we get to know yours!" Hokis stared at his undead friend, giving him credit for being brave. **(Translation: Hi / Hello! I am happy you are fine!)**

The girl pondered a bit before she sighed heavily, loosening her grip on them a bit. "_Serenity_."

Umlaut smiled, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "Lovely. Don't you think so too, Hokis?" He elbowed Hokis in the ribs, hard. Hokis flinched, but nodded.

Serenity blinked slowly, but released them both any ways and they both fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Umlaut rubbed his neck, getting back onto his feet. Hokis popped his neck, relieved to be out of what ever that hand was. Umlaut held out his hand to Hokis, which Hokis accepted. Umlaut smiled, helping the demon to his feet.

Serenity groaned as she tried to get herself into a sit up position. "_Where the hell am I_?"

Umlaut chuckled, throwing his hands in the air. "_Welcome to CarnEvil_!" But, unfortunate for Umlaut, he didn't see the deformed teddy bear that he threw at Hokis a few hours ago behind his right foot. He stepped on it, slipped, landing flat on his face.

Hokis groaned, hiding his masked face in his right hand. It hadn't even been five minutes and he already made a fool of himself. "_Idiot_." He muttered, shaking his head slowly. He looked up sharply when he heard giggling. Serenity covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. The sudden sharp pain in her sides made her finally stop. Umlaut sat up, blushing. Hokis blinked, confused on why Umlaut was blushing, and how he could blush!

Serenity groaned, slowly bringing her feet off the bed and onto the cold floor. She was confused when she saw her feet covered in bandages, her right ankle in a brace, and her abdomen covered as well. She looked from Umlaut, to Hokis, then back. "_Did… you two… help me..._?"

"Kind of," Umlaut said, scratching the back of his head. "Eyeclops was the one who bandaged you, but Hokis and I brought you here!"

Serenity nodded, leaning on her tail. "_Thank you two so very much for your... humble generosity, but I need to be going. I can't stay_-"

"_**Why not?!" **_Umlaut shouted, blushing even worse when Serenity gazed at him. Hokis just stared at Umlaut, not knowing what to do. "I mean," Umlaut muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Can't you at least stay until your wounds heal?"

Serenity shook her head. "_I'm being hunted..."_ She glanced at the door. " _And...__he__ may find me..."_

"_He_," Hokis repeated. "What exactly do you mean by that...?"

But, before she could answer, Umlaut floated over to her, gently pushing her back onto his bed. "All the more reason to stay!" Hocus sighed, remembering when Umlaut used the same thing on him a long time ago. "I can talk to Tökkentäkker tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure he'll allow you to stay too! He allowed Hokis to stay!"

Serenity glanced over at Hokis. "_And I'm guessing...he used this exact same bribing with you...?" _Hokis nodded. Serenity rolled her eyes, looking back at Umlaut. "_Alright. I'll stay_," Umlaut jumped up for joy. "_But_-" Serenity added, making Umlaut freeze in mid jump. "_I'm only staying until...my wounds are healed. Which isn't that long…"_

Umlaut frowned a bit, slowly flying back to the ground. "Alright."

Serenity smiled sadly, though (of course) you couldn't tell. "_Sorry... It's just that I'm being hunted down. And if they find out that I actually looked at boys_-" Serenity trailed off, having said a little too much. "_Sorry. I guess I'll go find someplace to sleep_-"

"_**No**_," Umlaut shouted, a little too quickly. Before either Hokis or Serenity knew it, Umlaut had grabbed Serenity's left hand and began to drag/guide her back to his bed. "You can have my bed."

"_What about you_," Serenity asked as Umlaut forced her back down onto his bed. "_Where will you sleep_?"

Umlaut smiled. "Well, Hokis has the couch. So…I guess I'll sleep on the floor! There is a spare mattress under the bed that I could use."

Hokis stared at Umlaut, wondering what in the world had gotten into him. He shook his head, laying his head on the arm of the couch. "Sad…" he muttered, falling asleep right then and there.

Serenity nodded slightly. "_Alright_." she mumbled, turning onto her side, slowly wrapping her tail around her body. She dozed off into the dream land a few seconds later. Umlaut smiled, walking over to the light switch, turning off the lights, and quietly tip-toeing to the spare mattress. The bells on his jester hat jingled slightly as he drew nearer to his bed. Before he laid down, however, he couldn't help but glance at Serenity once again. He felt bad when he saw her shaking in her sleep.

He looked over to his right, found a blanket that had _**NO HOLES**_ in it, and gently draped it over Serenity's shaking form. _"That should do it_." he said, pleased with his handy work. Her cresent moon-bladed tail twitched slightly at the noise, but other than that, she slept just like a baby. Umlaut smiled again, laid down on his mattress, and was out like a light bulb before he even knew it.

_________________________________________________________________

**Lol. Yes...I know Russian! And Umlaut will sometimes speak Russian, just to let you all know! :)**

**I'll put the translations in bold and in ()'s at the end of the paragraph! :)**

**Feel free to comment or ask questions!**

**By the way, where Serenity comes from, sleeping and eating is not required (or nessissary), but, she can slepp for up to an hour or so...that's it... Just to let you all know! :)**

**And another character shall come into view! But who?**

**Find out next time!**

**-Motoko**


	4. A late night sight and a Juvie

~Later that night~

Serenity woke up to sound of a crash. Serenity sighed half tiredly, slowly sitting up in bed. She was a bit surprised when she saw a blanket wrapped around her. "_Strange…" _she muttered quietly. She quickly glanced down at the floor, only to see the jester asleep on the spare mattress he was talking about. She looked more closely at Umlaut. He was flat on his stomach, both arms under his pillow, and a blanket with a million holes in it draped over him.

She sighed, putting her feet on the cold wooden floor. She cringed when the wood moaned. Umlaut didn't move. She sighed to herself, quickly and quietly making her way to the front door, opening it, and leaving the shack. She looked around at the damned carnival and sighed again. "_This place is strange_," She shook her head. "_Like I'm not strange at all…but still…" _she scoffed, limping over to a sign that read '_Rickety Town'._

After about a few minutes of limping, she finally found Rickety Town. She was greeted by a couple of Tinsels, who walked by her as if they couldn't see her. She looked up at the Ferris wheel and _'oohed' _at its height. Curious, she power limped there, and while it was still rotating, got onto one of the seats. She placed the safety bar in place as she climbed higher. She gazed in amazement at the wondrous sights that greeted her eyes when she finally got to the top. "_This place is beautiful_," she commented, looking up at the new moon. She relaxed completely, leaned back in her seat, and enjoyed the sight seeing.

______________________________________________________________________

~Just a few miles away from CarnEvil~

Breathing heavily, a girl ran down Henry Street. She heard the sounds of police, teachers, and her juvie school's guards chasing after her. She looked down at the cuffs around each of her wrists, cursed them, and ran faster. Her long black hair (which was put up into pigtails) with purple tips on each end of her hair blew behind her as she kept going, her breath running ragged. She heard the noises of her pursuers getting closer.

Then, in hopes of getting away, she jumped a metal fence, landing smack dab in a cemetery. She paused hesitantly for a while before she heard dogs barking, German Shepherds by the likes of it. She took off running and kept running until she was certain that nothing was behind her. She then saw a door and ran straight for it. She threw it open, ran inside, and slammed it shut. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

_Man_, she thought sullenly. _I wish that I could turn into something else besides __**HUMAN **__once in a while. Temporarily, so I can hide from anything and fight anything I want. Like animals sort of. I hate being so weak_. The girl looked up and looked around at where she was. It was pitch black. She felt around for the switch, but grabbed a lever. "Better try it," she said, pushing it up until it made a crack noise.

Abruptly, lights began to turn on. The girl covered her eyes as mirrors all over where she was began to light up. When her eyes adjusted, she saw her reflections in all the mirrors and blinked in a confused state. In the back of her mind, she felt an impending since of danger. As the girl quickly turned around, her long ponytails coming around with her sudden movement, she quickly noticed what the danger was.

_**The Mirrors.**_

________________________________________________

Umlaut turned over on his back; he snorted in his sleep, waking him up. He sat up in bed, surprised. He quickly looked around until he got his bearings. The jester turned his head to the right, seeing Hokis's form in the darkness, still sleeping on his couch. Umlaut blinked slowly, turning his head to the left. He became confused when he saw only the blanket on his bed, for he could have sworn that Serenity was there before.

He shook his head, getting rid of the last of his sleepiness. Then, he finally realized that she was gone! He stood up abruptly, frantically searching the shack. His gaze sweeping every inch, not one tiny corner escaped his vision. His gaze finally stopping at the front door, which had a tiny, yet noticeable crack in it. It was obvious to him that Serenity had gotten out that way.

He quickly looked over at Hokis, and carefully floated past him to the door. When he was outside, he carefully closed the door, and took off running. He didn't stop until he came to the first attraction, Rickety Town. He began to float again due to his unsteadily franticness. "Serenity?!" Umlaut called, cupping his hands around his fanged filled mouth to make it louder. Some of the Tinsels looked over in his direction, shrugged, and went back to their previous tasks.

"_**Shut up, Umlaut**_," Krampus shouted from the ice rank, his booming voice echoing through all of Rickety Town. "_**Some people are trying to get some peace and quiet around here! Go play '**__**Fantasy Island' **__**somewhere else! Your imaginary girlfriend isn't here!"**_

Umlaut grew a little bit angry at Krampus's last remark, but called back. "_Sorry, __**OLD GRUMPUS**__, but she's not imaginary! Her names Serenity and I'm looking for her here in Rickety Town_!" He snickered to himself at what he called Krampus.

"_**OLD GRUMPUS**_," Krampus roared, his voice shaking some of Rickety Town. "_**Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Umlaut, you insolent whipper snapper**_!"

Umlaut snickered before floating off to continue to look for Serenity. "_Serenity_?!" he called again as he neared the Ferris wheel.

At the sound of her name, Serenity's back straightened. "Crap," she muttered, leaning as far back as she could in her seat. She could see the floating jester come nearer as the Ferris wheel rotated her closer to the top.

Umlaut looked around in worry, looking up at the Ferris wheel. That's when he noticed something strange about the Ferris Wheel. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look. He then noticed that the strange thing was a tail, a cresent moon blade like tail to be precise. He blinked once, allowing a saw grin to slowly form on his lips. He slowly floated up towards her, making sure to stay out of her line of vision. When he was right behind her, he waited a bit to throw her off.

Serenity looked around nervously, wondering where in the world the floating jester went to. After a bit, she sighed, thinking that he went to look for her somewhere else. Umlaut's grin got even wider. "Hey, Serenity." he said right in her ear, in a slightly creepy voice. Serenity jumped, falling out of her seat. She quickly used her tail to grab onto the ledge to keep from meeting the earth and meet her fate.

____________________________________________

Hokis woke up to a weird sense in the back of his mind. He groaned half tiredly, half angrily, but somehow managed to sit up. He looked around the shack, only to see that it was empty, with the exception of himself.

"Alright," he muttered, throwing his blanket off him and getting to his feet. "Something's not right here… my Umlaut senses are tingling…"

Hokis nearly wanted to slap himself at the last remark he just made. He sighed, slowly walking towards the front door. He opened the door, stepping out into the night. As soon as he breathed in the spring air, his senses told him to head for Rickety Town.

"Might as well," he quickly turned on his heels and began to walk towards Rickety Town.

_____________________________________________

The girl looked into one of the mirrors, not believing what meet her eyes. She saw, instead of her own reflection, was a black tabby with purple tips on it's tail and ears.

Utterly confused, she forced herself to look in another mirror, this time, seeing a black stallion with it's mane and tail tipped with purple. That's when she started to panic; and again whirled to face a different mirror. This time, seeing a black fox with it's stomach and tail tipped with purple instead of white.

Each time she looked into a mirror, she saw animals, such as a dog, lion, tiger, bear, rabbit, etc. But the weird thing about all these animals was the fact that they all were black with purple tips or strips, just link her hair! Her heart pounded in her ears as gears in a machine began to whir and come to life. Soon, the mirrors began to spin all around her, making the animals look 3-D.

Before she could try and escape, the animals began to run towards her! She held up her arms in defense waiting for them to pound her and take her life with their claws, instead, they went through her! Better yet, _**IN**_ her. Each animal jumped into her body as the mirrors turned faster and faster. Soon, she fell to her knees, shaking violently.

After what she thought was the last animal, she slowly got to her knees, rubbing her eyes. Only to come face to face with a wolf. She stared into it's pupiless eyes, resisting the erg to scream. The wolf sniffed her, it's black fur glistening in the light of the mirrors. The purple tips on it's ears and tail becoming noticeable. The girl stared in horror as the wolf howled loudly, before finally slashing her.

She screamed.

___________________________________________________

~ 5 minutes earlier~

"_Oops_," Umlaut said, quickly grabbing Serenity's hand. "I've got you." He quickly hoisted her back into the cart, his grin still plastered on his face.

Serenity glared at Umlaut, quickly swiping her hand from his grip. When she unwrapped her tail, she quickly turned to Umlaut, her yellow eye blazing with anger. "_You bumbling fool, you could have killed me_!"

Umlaut's smile quickly vanished. "I'm sorry." Serenity scoffed, scooting as far away as she could from Umlaut as he took a seat. Umlaut felt hurt when she did this. But he quickly brushed it away, then asking. "Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?"

Serenity shrugged, crossing her arms over her big chest. "Cause I didn't want you to find me. That's why." Umlaut felt like he just got slapped in the face, hard. He looked away, hurt. Before he could say anything more, Serenity was gone and already walking away from the Ferris Wheel.

Umlaut sighed, quickly floating out of the seat and following Serenity. And before he could try and apologize again, Hokis was calling them. "Umlaut! There you are!" Hokis cried, running towards the two. When he got there, all three of them were standing in front of a building called '_Maze of Mirrors'. _"Why are the two of you out here?"

Before Umlaut could answer, he was interrupted, again. But this time, it was a loud scream. The three of them turned to the Maze of Mirrors. Umlaut gasped. "Oh no! It came from _**there**_! Of all places!"

"What's wrong with that ride," Hokis asked, following Umlaut and Serenity into the Maze of Mirrors.

"I'll explain later," Umlaut called back, stopping in the center of the mirrors. And lying there, was the black haired girl. Smoke was coming off her body. "Damn it," Umlaut shouted, picking the girl up. "Why was she here? Better yet, how did she even get _**IN**_ here?" Hokis shrugged, running after a very angry girl and floating Jester.

They reached the shack in record time, surprisingly. When they were all inside, Umlaut placed the girl on his bed, yawning. "There seems to be no signs of injury. I'd say she's just knocked out. She'll probably be up the next night." He looked at Hokis and Serenity. "And I would suggest that we hit the sack too."

Hokis didn't have to be told twice.

He quickly made it to the couch, flopped himself on it, and muttered. "Great. Another girl..." He was out before he could continue. Umlaut turned to Serenity to offer his mattress, but found the girl asleep against the wall, her tail wrapped around her. Umlaut sighed, laid down on his mattress and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________

**Well...here be another chapter!**

**And another character has been introduced! Who is this mysterious girl?**

**Lol. Well...there will be more to come!**

**Thanks for reading! (If there even is anyone...) :(**

**-Motoko**


	5. Everybody scream and shout!

**Hey there! Chapter 5 is now ready! **

**...Finally...**

**Remember, russian translations will be in bold and ( )'s.**

**-Motoko**

* * *

The next night, Hokis cracked open his right eye slowly at the sound of Umlaut saying, "Hello!?!?!?! Privet?!?!?! Anyone alive in there?!" **(Hello?!?!?!)**

Hokis sat up form his place on the couch, seeing the jester floating above the girl they brought in the other night. He glanced over as Serenity, who stood there, watching Umlaut with her yellow eyes looking bored. he adjusted his black mask with the silver lightning bolt on it, getting up off the couch to stand next to Serenity.

"Umlaut," Hokis began to scold, blinking away the sleepiness. "Leave the girl alone. Let her sleep!"

The jester looked at his demon friend, the bells on his hat jingling, as well as the red choker with a bell on it. "Aww...but Hokis... TokkenTakker told me I had to wake her up so that I could take Serenity and her to him so he could-"

Just then, Hokis saw the girl began to stir under the floating jester in the corner of his eye. "Umlaut!"

Before the jester could retort, he came face to face with a pair of brown eyes. His green eyes stared at hers as he smiled widly, showing his long sharp teeth that came down to his chin. "Hi there! I'm-"

Just as he was about to introcuce himself, the girl screamed at the sight of his teeth. Umluat, in shocked, hollered loudly as well. Hokis and Serenity stared with a "..." face, watching as Umlaut screamed...

Then the girl.

Then Umlaut.

Then the girl.

Then Umlaut.

It was a scream fest! Finally, both of them stopped screaming, panting. Serenity rolled her eyes as Hokis shook his head in shame, a little uneasy at the fact 2 girls were in the livingroom with him.

"W-who are you?! _**WHAT**_ are you?!," the girl demanded, scooting away from Umlaut and cowering against the wall, as far away as possible from the floating, scary-looking jester. "Where am I?!"

Umlaut blinked, popping his neck loudly. "My name is Umlaut, pronounced Um-Lot... I am an Undead jester and spokesperson of this place!"

The girl blinked."What _is_ this place?"

_"Welcome to CarnEvil! Where there is no such thing as normality! And reality is out the window!_" The jester replied, throwing his arms in the air.

"Do you always speak in rhymes," the girl pondered, blinking.

Umlaut chuckled. "Sorry. Force of habit." He looked over at Serenity and Hokis with a goofy grin. he flew over to hokis, wrapping an arm around his neck. "This is my best friend in the whole world, Hokis Pokis!"

The demon boy just scoffed, slightly saluting the girl. Umlaut then pointed a clawed hand at Serenity. "And this is my new frined, Serenity!"

"_For now_," she muttered, crossing her arms across her big chest.

Umlaut pretended he didn't hear that, looking at the girl. "So...what's your name?!"

The girl looked at her feet, not sure if she should tell the strange looking people. She looked at Serenity's diamond-like tail, gulping a bit as the tips shined in the light. She was hoping that she would never had to meet the full extent of that tail. "My name is...Talia..."

The gold and purple jester grinned. "Goody! Now, we are off to see TokkenTakker!"

"Why am I slowly being reminded of _Wizard of Oz_...," Hokis muttered, allowing Umlaut to drag him out of his house.

Serenity looked at the girl as she slowly limped to the door. "You comming. If you stay here, you'll just get pestered by the jester again..."

Talia nodded a bit, walking over and grabbing Serenity's arm, putting it over her shoulder. "Here, let me help."

The Demon girl glanced at Talia, secretly smiling from the dark depths of her robe. "Thanks...Talia...?"

"Don't mention it," Talia chirped, looking at the hand cuffs on each of her wrists, cursing them inwardly. She already liked Serenity and was kind of glad to be helping her out. After all, running from the cops aint easy. But yet, why did she feel that she was missing something important. A bit of information that seemed to be very important to her. What ever it was, she hoped it wouldn't effect her entire life.

Boy, if only she knew how wrong she was...

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it makes up for not putting one up at all! XD**

**Read and review please!**

**:3**

**-Motoko**


End file.
